Rogues' Tricks
by Virgo626
Summary: The Rogues are the rivals of Jake and his crew (and Devin). They decide to have a little fun and capture Izzy. However, some people don't think its funny. Contains abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Izumi: hi there! Its a new JATNP fan fic. This has some OCs in it that I havent mentioned yet. So:

Esmeralda: a witchdoctor who rivals Devin. She has pale blonde wavy hair, a white shirt with bare shoulder sleeves, black skirt and boots. Has a feathered staff from Pirate101. She is constantly trying to be the most powerful, and she is the leader of the Rogue Pirates

Alec: Esmeralda's younger brother who rivals Jake. He is arrogant, proud, and deranged. Will do anything to make Jake miserable. Secretly in love with Lizzy

Elizabeth (Lizzy): rivals Izzy. She is snobby, sassy, and she can easily become jealous. Secretly in love with Alec

Andrew: rivals Cubby, and is Cubby's polar opposite. Need I say more?

* * *

It was a cool summer night in Never Land. You could say everyone in Never Land was peacefully sleeping, but four certain pirates were up scheming. You guessed it: Esmerelda, Alec, Lizzy, and Andrew. They were coming up with a plan to have some fun. And they thought of a plan to do just that.

Esmerelda:

"I have to say, Alec, your plan is by far one of the best we've ever done," I said. Alec beamed, then I continued. "Nkw let's put our plan into action! Alec, Andrew, go capture the girl. I will go "borrow" some things from Devin."

"And what am I supossed to do?" Lizzy dsmanded

.I smiled. "You are to make a good place for us to keep Izzy. Now everyone! Go do your job"

* * *

i know the prologue is short, but i tell you most of the other chspters wont

Alec: thats what you always say

Izumi: thats what makes it so funny

Lizzy: thats what they all say!

Izumi: i hate you guys already. Wait, yoire the bad guys. Anywho, please review. And i have a little question: Who found the Key of Light from 'Key of Darkness'


	2. Chapter 2

Izumi: hi readers! Chapter 2 is here!

Alec: finally! I cant wait to get started

Izumi: shut up Alec. Anywho, here we go MAKE SURE YOU DONT PAT ATTENTION TO ALEC'S BEFORE AND AFTER LINES (OR LIZZY OR ANDREW OR ESMERALDA'S)

* * *

Esmerelda POV

I took a rowboat to Privateer Ilse, and by the looks of things, no one was awake. I smiled to myself as I expertly sneaked into Devin's HQ. I quietly opened the door to the weapons storage. My eye caught a dag

ger. A sharp one. Grinning, i took it.

I slipped the dagger into the fold of my skirt, then i went to Devin's side of the hideout and entered Aisha and Emely's room. I scanned the room, then spotted Aisha's whip. I took it and coiled it around my wrist. I slipped out then went into Devin's room. I inched into the room, and knocked something to the ground on accident. What ever it was, it shattered, making a loud noise.

Devin's POV

My body shot up. "Ugh, what a nightmare," i said in a bored tone. I was ready to go back to sleep when i saw a figure in the doorway. "HEY!" I shouted, and the figure dashed away. "What the?"

Alec's POV

Andrew and i took a seperate rowboat to Pirate Island.

By time we finally got to Pirate Island, my arms were sore from rowing, but I was ready for action. Andrew rook out a sack from the boat, then we stalked across the beach and into the hideout.

I knew that if we made a single noise, our plan would foil, so i signaled Andrew to keep quiet as we walked through the hideout toward the rooms.

I opened the door to Izzy's room. Andrew entered, then i followed. Andrew and I nodded at each other, then set to work. Three minutes later, we were ready to leave, for our workwas done.

This time, I carried the sack, since it was much heavier. We would have gotten out unnoticed if that darn ship Bucky hadnt heard Andrew make the slightest noise then ring its bell to wake up everyone. Good thing I sruffed that cloth into Izzy's mouth, otherwise, we would have been dead, because the sack shifted behind me. I grabbed it, then Andrew and i dashed out to the rowboat. I grabbed the oars and rowed as fast as i could.

Andrew smiled "Mission accomplished."

* * *

Izumi: okay, another shortie. So guess why they needed that sack. Uh huh. They got Izzy. And theyre getting away. And Esmerelda stole some weapons. In the next chapter we have the good guys commercing.


End file.
